crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YellowLucario
Size of the page: bytes. Archive at 20,000 bytes! Welcome Hi, welcome to Bandipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Crash Crush page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Yes we used the forum but then it had a heavy vandal attack and people stopped using it. However it would be great if people could start using it again. Also sure go ahead the level articles are the articles on the wiki are the ones that need major work.Crashfreak99 (talk) 11:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) CTR articles Hey, do you mind helping with something? Some guy added a bunch of videos to all the CTR race track articles, but placed them very poorly. Nickel and I cleaned up the N. Sanity Beach articles, so I was thinking you could do the Glacier Park articles. Just put the videos on the articles into a gallery. I'll do Turbo Track and stuff. BandiCooper 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hilites I tried adding the hilites but I could get them to work. Could you apply them please? BandiCooper 14:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Now that you're an admin, can you add the hiltes please? BandiCooper 13:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) About Crash Mania images Thank you for the heads up about your rules against use of images from Crash Mania. I'd like to point out however, that I did not upload them, but found them in your galleries, and therefore thought it was okay to use them. I will of course avoid using them in the future, and rather add a delete-template to them if I stumble upon anymore of them, so no more such confusion will rise in the future. :3 None the less though, let me once again point out that I did not upload any of them, and had no bad intentions when I added them to articles. I hope we can continue to work together on improving this wiki in the future. ^.^ ~ Mads Ren`ai (talk) 20:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Regarding stealing I was unaware of this. Still it's not all the same I guess but we should still do something about it.Crashfreak99 (talk) 18:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I would use Google Translator but that isn't always acurate. Do you know any other translators?Crashfreak99 (talk) 21:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Notes Ive read your note you left me on my question of the day blog post Videogames888 (talk) 23:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC)Videogames888 No no ur right...sorry I get carried away...anyway when should I talk to u about my rfa--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 14:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin stuff Ok...so what to I have to after when the weekends over..do I have write something??? About why I wanna become a admin--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 14:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Crystal Crazy Hey, if you are staff or whatever, could you please check out my recent page-Crystal Crazy to check it's up to scratch.UkaAkuBros. (talk) 15:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) My RfA I have come here last year looking for wikis to put in my ideas and information I know. I came here to put some information that I know and a lot of other information. I’m a fast learner, happy to sort out any problems on the wiki, and I'm always on during the week days, from 9:00 to 3:10. I will do anything to improve our articles, with new templates and many others. If I would get my admin tools and rights, I would handle them responsibly. I would cope very well, and I'm not that much of person that stresses over something. From past experiences from other wikis, like the Sonic News Network and the Sonic Fanon Wiki, I have improved the way I act and handle things on wikis, which has made me participate in other wikis as well. I have shown positive attitude on this wiki and many other wikis. i would make an excellent administrator, so i can help this wiki achieve than it has already. im gonna give to 1 more admin if thats alright with youWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 01:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) that is all i could do i was working on mt Rfa for 2 days i did everything i could to impress youWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) can i make a talk bubble i wanna make a talk bubble, can i , i have to make a page, but it wont appear on the pages for the wikiWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god thank you so much that real means alot...so do I post in RfA Sectio or do I need talk to the other admins--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 22:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) wait im confused?? what i posted on why im wanting to be an admin, do i put that in the "Adminship request", or do i post that on any admins talk pageWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 23:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) why hasnt any admins seen my rfa ive put it on there, are the admins just busy, i assumeWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 23:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok 350 edits is very understanding and fair, dont delete that tread..let me achieve 350 edits and I will say it on the thread. Is that alright with you--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 22:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ok i got 350 edits like you said 350 edits the last push, like in the marathon, so am i ready now to obtain my admin rights.Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yea thank u so much!!!!! How do I make my own signiture??--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 11:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Help? http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googlydoe/Bandi-News_Issue_LII_8/20/13_Movie_Pitch Googlydoe (talk) 14:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you open up chat? Videogames888 (talk) 03:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hi here my going way info as you may know in yr11 and soon im having my 2 week holidays, am i still gonna be a admin when i get back, and also in about 11-13 weeks time, i finish for the year, and i might be gone for about 6-7 weeks without a computer, is that alright?Sonicstyel101 "Watch my report on ch42" (talk) 02:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey YL, I was thinking about trying to become an admin. What are the requirements? UkaAkuBros. (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Listen bro..I need your help..you know that wiki history where you can see the admins name and its in the colour green...mine is brown ever since I changed my name..can you change my name to the colour green..like baronzylo's name who is link is green and mine is not please respond!!!!!--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 08:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need your help I accidentally made me no longer an admin I was putting my self chat mod and I accidently switch back to a normal user..can u make me an admin again--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 10:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have 6 kudos on my RfA.UkaAkuBros. (talk) 11:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC) http://the-frankenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I'm helping Dachoppa get the word of his wiki out. Could you visit it, please? Googlydoe (talk) 03:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Categories Regarding that category glitch you commented on in the Smokey and the Bandicoot page, I've seen that happening a lot for a few months now on many edits. I don't think it's happened on any of my edits, or if it has then I haven't noticed it. I think it probably is a problem with the new editor, as I always use the classic editor, and I think I first started seeing it around when the new editor came out, but I'm not sure. I don't know if it's a Bandipedia problem or an overall Wikia problem, as I don't spend much time around other Wikias. -- Ntropydude (talk) 22:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: UOTM The UOTM section has now been updated. BaronZylo (talk) 19:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) expand/collapse I was trying to put a hide/show button in the Templates, but couldn't make it work, so I asked a friend who's pro at wiki editing. we're gonna make minor changes, so I hope you wont mind. a hide/show button is great because then the Templates won't be awkwardly long anymore, like in the page for Crash, that has like 5 Templates just below each other. 11:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Is this way better? 22:10, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Plz remove the lock temporarily here so we can add the button. 16:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Bandipedia is in good shape and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Bot Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I made a bot for use on anywhere I want. I'm using it to correct multiple minor errors quickly. Sorry for the inconvenience of not telling. :P (The bot tag is already pending though.) -- ItsBloonTasty 21:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Programing Do you know a programmer? You are a programmer, aren't you, can't remember? Please help: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pu14unkiihooiV/I_need_a_programer_for_a_week (Pu14unkiihooiV (talk) 03:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Reminder Oh, I'll take that into account next time. -- 23:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: April Poll, and other stuff Sure, I'll try to think about it and change it ASAP. And yes, cool! A Twitter fanbase sounds like a great idea (and a nice place to blabber about Crash)! I'm sure it'll attract some more people here. -- 23:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) My twitter handler is @ManDudeStuff (ManDude was already taken :/), though I don't use it very often. I will be on Bandipedia chat most of the time now (I like to chat and have enough free time). -- 23:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: something x3 Sure, I'm already following it. If you want I can design an avatar similar to the wordmark, message me whenever you want. -- 18:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Bumping dead forums Oh, okay. I didn't realise the person above me had bumped a forum that was dead. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Template:CN Looking at the code of Template:CN, I noticed that it adds the Templates category to all pages it is put on. Putting the category in noinclude tags will stop this. Additionally, putting includeonly tags around the other category will make it get added to pages the template is used on without putting the template itself in that category. PartHunter (talk) 07:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Rescue Hello. My name is PepsiB&B. Do you know if there are any actual movements currently by Sony and its interactive studious to produce actual Crash Bandicoot games in the future? I completely love this series and the characters and plot, but everytime I play it I feel sad remembering it got cancelled in 2008 (2010 technically with the 2 mobile games). Are they still trying? And also, does this wiki have the petition to sign to bring CB back. I remember signing it but I want to try to promote it on other wikis. Please get back to me, thanksPepsiB&B (talk) 13:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC)PepsiB&B RfA While I may be a suitable candidate for adminship, I do not wish to become an admin right now. If, for some reason, all active admins were to become unavailable for some reason at the same time, I would accept the role as a temporary measure until at least one returned. I may change my mind in the future. Looking for other users who may make good candidates for adminship is a very good idea, so don't give up on the concept just because I don't want to be one right now. PartHunter (talk) 08:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Local navigation I just tried to use a link in the local navigation (Vultures, the entry in the enemies dropdown of the content tab that is second from the bottom), and I found that the page had been deleted because it was covered on another page (Bird). Could you please fix the local navigation so that this link goes to the page that exists and the text lists the page it goes to? PartHunter (talk) 11:58, June 11, 2015 (UTC) This is concerning me (upper right): Googlydoe (talk) 20:44, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Wrong Message I did't call anyone the anatomical d-word. I don't use profanity, because if I did, I would be dead now. I said "idiot." Please get that info right! Volts and Lightning! (talk) 22:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Talk pages I'm not doing it for the page, I'm doing it because the redlinks create entries in , which may lead to a user creating the page and further work for admins later on. Sorry about the late reply, but I've been unable to access wikia recently due to my computer's external monitor breaking. PartHunter (talk) 03:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Brazilian version Hello, I am Ashboy2015, founded a Brazilian wiki Crash, I will ask the interwiki, agree? :I think he means he made a Brazillian Crash Bandicoot wiki. I'm Portuguese btw. 19:02, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Lies You're not even yellow. Crazy sam10 18:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) About your message on my talk page Are there any rules I have to follow? Kind Regards, Pupswoof117 (talk) Wuf! 20:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Re The guy's just a troll and won't do anything productive, that's all. -- 23:23, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blogs template I fixed it for you. :P -- 23:32, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Crash New Crash in the works, you say? @u@--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:23, January 25, 2016 (UTC)CM Aye, I'll keep that in mind. I usually do but I figured I'm relatively quiet in this wiki and it wouldn't matter X,D--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC)CM Just to clarify Hello. I just wanted to let you know that the heights of Tiny Tiger and Dingodile on their articles are inaccurate. 6 feet in the metric system is exactly 182.5 cm, 2 meters would be about 6 feet and 7 inches. I know this because in Kuwait where I come from we use the metric system. Thanks.FawFayQ8 (talk) 19:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Just to clarify 2 The numbers you displayed are correct, but it's in feet only. If you search it in feet and inches, it will display the same result but in different reading (like 5.5 ft = 5 feet and 6 inches). That was what I meant. Thanks. FawFayQ8 (talk) 20:20, February 28, 2016 (UTC) About the Spike revision Excuse me, but I really don't see why you had to undo my edits to the Spike article, when it is full of grammatical errors. If I recall correctly, one of the main rules of editing on this site is to make sure that everything is grammatically correct in order to make the site more professional. Thank you. FawFayQ8 (talk) 07:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Spike article Part 2 Aha, I see. Thanks anyways for the advice, I appreciate it. FawFayQ8 (talk) 17:55, April 12, 2016 (UTC) What I think of tgat I don't think it cpunts as a tutorial. It's just a list of enemies. -- 23:29, June 16, 2016 (UTC) New background I like the new background, but why is it so low quality? :V -- 15:04, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Bandipedia looks good but would need a few tweaks in order to be spotlighted. The mainpage has a lot of good content, but no links to the major content on the wiki. Could you add some portal-style links to things like Games, Bosses, Enemies, etc.? You would also need to fill in the -- there is a button next to the "Edit" button on the main page that will let you do that. Let me know on my talk page if you have any questions and when you have taken care of those issues and I'll be happy to add Bandipedia to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Hello. I've approved the spotlight. Did you have an image and/or caption you wanted us to use? ::The I linked above has some information about how the mobile main page works; I do not know of any user css for it at this time. You have added something there, but you might want to add more content (some categories or other interesting content) as well; your mobile visitors won't see your desktop main page unless they switch to desktop view. ::In terms of the desktop main page, the links are not aligning properly on my screen so they look fairly odd. But in any case, having the entire page be one column means that most visitors will see the entire content pushed down, and may not see anything related to Crash Bandicoot without immediately scrolling down. Have you considered making the category links, the main image, and the welcome message sit on the left column (so the ad would go beside them) and then, if you are not willing to use two columns for the rest of the page, reset to a single column after them? That would leave at least some of the content at the top for readers who do see the ads. There is help for the column tags on and more general main page help . -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, August 23, 2016 (UTC) High Time/Tomb Wader Platinum Relics Trivia I saw you removed my trivia notes on "Tomb Wader" and "High Time" about the Time Trial... Maybe I should have mentioned that it can be done on the PAL port - the one I have - and without using bugs/glitches/cheats. Does that make a difference? The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 13:39, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I got your message... and another thing you should be aware of... I got your message... I see how this is. I guess my affiliation with the Skylanders franchise and fandom is going to prove USELESS then when it comes to trivia and information about the recent Skylanders: Imaginators announcements. Pity, because they really showed off some good Crash Bandicoot cross-over content there... Oh well, we can't have everything. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 13:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Users who like N. Trance I was wondering why you deleted the category for users who like N. Trance. It may have only had one user in it, but the category was still used. If the category shouldn't be restored, then what should serve as a suitable replacement for the category? I was thinking of maybe creating some user-boxes that don't add user-pages to categories, if that would work instead of a category. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Question about a Tawna Image I left a message on the Tawna talk page several days ago. And I was wondering if you were able to verify whether this image was a canon or fanon image. A similar image - which was almost certainly identical - has already been deleted two times previously, for being a fanon image. However since then I discovered the image on a canon site, which leads me to question whether it's still considered fanon. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:25, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Question about User Rights on the Administrative Noticeboard It's been a few days since I left this message on this page. And I was wondering if an administrator (or bureaucrat, since this seems to be the sort of question that seeks response from a bureaucrat) such as yourself could answer it. It would be great if my question could be answered! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :How can a Bureaucrat get sacked like that? I know that each wiki and each user is different, but from what I've observed in most situations involving Bureaucrats, a lot of Bureaucrats aren't willing to let themselves get sacked that easily, especially since they have the ability to unblock themselves and can't get demoted by anyone except themselves, or Wikia Staff, Helpers, or Utilities. :I may have turned down the chance to be an Administrator here in the past. The reasons were mainly because I wasn't so active then, and also I wasn't sure whether my requests would pass at the time. The reason I asked about the availability of the Content Moderator position was because I was considering applying for it. :Content Moderators are sort of like Administrators except they don't have Chat Moderator or Discussion Moderator rights, and don't have the abilities to block users or edit interface messages. I may consider the Administrator position at a later date, I mean I do have Administrative experience, being an Administrator on a couple of wikis. But at the present time, I've never really seriously considered being an Administrator here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:23, October 7, 2016 (UTC) BandiCooper Just thought I'd let you know that BandiCooper has just unblocked themselves and has seemingly done so against your will. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:06, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I have. It's pretty rude to block people without giving them a reason, especially an admin, which is even worse because u didnt even discuss this with the other memebers of team bandipedia. Anyway check my forum post BandiCooper 20:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Your Input is Requested Just wanted to make sure that you were aware of this request at the proposals and requests for powers board, since you haven't yet weighed in on the proposal, yet your input would be appreciated. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey remember me !!!!! Im back ! (Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 03:29, December 12, 2016 (UTC)) RE: Your templates Actually they've been on this wiki for quite a while now, and I didn't actually make them, nor do I claim any property of them either. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:59, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :They already exist as templates. I was using them as substitute templates because the templates don't work properly unless they've been substituted. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:25, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Advice From now on, if you have ANY issue with ANY editor on Bandipedia, you consult them on their behaviour directly on their talk page. This is the the fifth or so time you've had a (addmittedly legitmet) gripe with my behaviour, and in ALL of those instances you failed to confront me on my talk page. I'm sorry but if you can't be assertive with people when you permaban them for harmless shitposting in the forums, then your unfit to be in a position of authority around here, especially when that person is in an equal position of authority to you. I didnt even KNOW i was permabanned here until thatswordster pointed it out to me on a different site. Look, I appreciate all the work you've put into this wiki, but being a mod requires communication skills. I don't bite. Also my grammar is terribad because im tired and angry BandiCooper 00:03, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :Shitposting may be harmless, but it's not justified, because it can leave a negative impression on the user doing it. Not only that, but it also leaves a negative impression on the wiki they are doing it on, and by extension the wiki community. Yes, you are in an equal position to YellowLucario, but there are situations where being an a specific position isn't enough. Sometimes in order to be treated like a fellow administrator or bureaucrat, one must earn the respect in order to be treated like one. I know for a fact that if an administrator or bureaucrat does things like shitposting, regardless of the position they are in, it will more likely than not, have a significant impact on how others think about them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:00, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but i earned my position by working hard and contributung 1000s of edits. My authority is not subject to your made up criteria and YLs disproportionate and extreme actions are in no way justified by your made up rules. Futhermore, having a bit of hamrless fun is only going to make the wiki look bad to people without a sense a hunour, and i doubt you'll find such humourless gits on a crash bandicoot wiki. BandiCooper 01:07, January 2, 2017 (UTC) re: Main page fixed. -- 00:19, January 2, 2017 (UTC) New Page Hi there, I was talking to C.Syde and I asked him this: *"Ehy, I saw that you edited the broken links to the COTT DS page. I was planning on creating a page about that game, is that considered unnecessary? *Also is creating pages for the HUB worlds unnecessary too? They should be disconnected from the actual place, like the Wumpa Island from the DS game would include onyl the levels from that game and information related to that place, instead of a single page for every iteration of Wumpa Island." He told me to ask you for a more clear answer. - - Great! I'll work on the articles then! Also I was told that categories like Crash 3 levels or COTT DS Titans are considered unnecessary? Why is that exactly? I used this wiki for many years and I found myself lost in the categories because there was so much stuff. Wouldn't specific categories be more user-friendly? I saw other wikis to it, the Sonic one has even categories like Characters by Affiliation, Characters by continuity, Characters by game ecc. Also, one last thing: I think the Wumpa Island article contains major misinformations. First of all it was confirmed that it's not the same as the second island from the first game and also someone inserted the island from WOC as the Wumpa Island when it's not clearly it. 29T92 (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi YellowLucarrio I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend FromCoco1152005 (talk) 12:59, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Discord I don't really use the chat but if Discord is supposed to function better then I say go for it. BaronZylo (talk) 18:13, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :Not many people here use chat, but why not keep them both? I don't know, I just don't see why chat should be removed. I'm not saying that I have any arguments to strongly oppose it, I'm just against it somehow. But whatever the majority wants is something that I can live with. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:32, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Thread Hello! I am a staff member of Fandom. Would you please review this thread and provide approval or concerns. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 18:15, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey, if you could check out and weigh in on the discussion here, it'd be appreciated!-- Technobliterator T' ' 20:22, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your message I will see what I can do about it. Unfortunately, the next 28 screenshots I'm going to upload will also be of the same quality since I have already taken them. Afterwards, I will look into my emulator and attempt to configure its settings in order for the future screenshots to be taken with the best possible quality. CrashFan95 (talk) 14:53, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Userboxes Do you think that this wiki could have some userboxes? IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) Thanks! :) IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) 14:42, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok! Not really bothered by that IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) Spotlight and Mobile Main Page Hello. I'm glad you finally took a shot at filling in the mainpage - it looks like you did a good job with it. There really isn't any way to style it; the entire idea is that it loads quickly and has flexible content modules so the display can be adapted easily to any mobile device. So mostly you just add the content and pictures you want. In terms of the spotlight, it's been over a year since you requested it; is there some particular reason you wanted it now? Otherwise, please make a new request. It will be a little while before it gets answered as there were no requests getting answered for about 9 months, and the list is quite backed up, but it's not really fair to re-use your old request in this case. The main page will still be needed when I do answer the new request. -- Wendy (talk) 02:41, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Affiliates Hi! I'm Jak Himself, a bureaucrat from the ''Jak and Daxter'' Wiki. We recently set up an affiliates program, and Bandipedia has been approved (on our end) as an affiliate (which means your logo and a link to the wiki are on our Main Page). In fact, I talked about this before to someone from the Bandipedia Discord server, though nothing ever came from it. So, I'm contacting you on-wiki as it looks like you'd be the main guy to go to for something like this. Our intention with the affiliates program is to not only encourage cross-wiki traffic, but also to assist in any back-end needs, from maintenance to templates/Lua and CSS/JS, or even just keeping an eye on the Recent Changes when we can. If this is something that sounds good to you, let me know, and I can assist in setting up an Affiliates section on your main page (if necessary). Kind regards, –User:Jak Himself (talk) 19:52, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Columns BaronZylo told me you were the one to talk to about this. Could we please get code for columns added to the templates? I tried checking the CTRNF article for something, and it was incredibly irritating having to scroll through long lists of every unlockable, especially with all that empty space next to it. It would make far more sense to implement columns so as to reduce that empty space and make articles with long lists easier to read and navigate. Thanks much. -- Cyberlink420 (talk) 13:37, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :better idea: Create a page like "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled skins" or "Nitro-Fueled skins" and create a big table or gallery for the content, no need for a list and images serve better there anyway. Ditto for the kart customization stuff. Other stuff that doesn't need a hub page (e.g. tracks, etc.) can be served perfectly well with a navbox. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:22, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Deleting Photos Hi, I just want to know how to delete photos? There’s one that I’ve uploaded that I want to completely redo.--Starbrand Fan 19:39, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :Only administrators can delete images, ask us what to remove and we will do it. -- 23:55, December 18, 2019 (UTC)